The game of a lifetime
by Kolmikaelson
Summary: The world is in shambles, the great fourth shinobi war has left almost everyone dead with only a few left. These last few were fighting for a final showdown and at the end only one was left alive. As he cursed the world a mysterious man appeared and promised him he would restore everything if he could win his game.


The game of a lifetime

The world is in shambles, the great fourth shinobi war has left almost everyone dead with only a few left. These last few were fighting for a final showdown and at the end only one was left alive. As he cursed the world a mysterious man appeared and promised him he would restore everything if he could win his game.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's over Kakashi. You taught me too well." Sasuke mocked his former master. Kakashi fell to the ground and looked at the fallen around him. Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru and even Naruto was on the ground beaten. He wasn't dead but Sasuke was going to finish him off. Kakashi breathed in slowly as Sasuke walked towards Naruto.

"It's over you idiot. I told you I was best and you were nothing but a loser." Sasuke held his sword high. He used all of his chakra and didn't have enough left to defend himself. "Goodbye Naruto." Sasuke drove his sword into him but the body burst into smoke. Shock filled Sasuke. "Wha-" There was a swirling mass of pain in his back. "Rasengan!" Sasuke flew far across the destroyed land and hit a cliff side.

Naruto ran quickly over to Kakashi to make sure he was ok. When the blonde boy got close he began to cry.

"Don't cry Naruto. It's over. I am so proud of you . . ." Kakashi closed his eyes and passed on. Naruto screamed at the loss of his teacher, his friends and the fact he had to kill someone he was in love with.

As Naruto cried he was watched from a distant land. This person watching decided it was time to intervene and see the boy who lost it all.

Light shined all around Naruto and a man came from the light. Naruto was surprised by this person. He was wearing ninja attire with a black vest and a robe like the fourth Hokage but only blue with white flames. He had brown spiky hair and hypnotic green eyes. He had on a headband with a horizontal line and three diagonal lines etched into the metal.

"Hello Naruto."

"Who are you? Planning to kill me? Go ahead." The man chuckled.

"No, I am Kol. I am from the land hidden in creation. I along with two brothers control Fate. I have woven the events of everything since time began." Naruto growled.

"Then you caused this!" Naruto threw a kunai at the man. He seemed to disappear and reappear in front of Naruto.

"I knew you were going to do that. Now, I am here to make an offer to you."

"What kind of offer?"

"Play a small game of mine and if you succeed . . . " He stretched his arms out and twirled. "They will all come back to life and I will change destiny."

"What kind of game?"

"I will send you to a different realm where you will live a life as if there were no such thing as shinobi, tailed beasts or jutsu."

"What?"

"I'm not explaining again. You will live a life as a normal teenager without fighting or any of this world. You will deal with different issues such as demanding parents, school work, getting the guy you want, sex, kissing, blah blah, blah . . . what do you say?"

"If I do this you will change destiny?"

"You got it sweet cakes, play the game and win and everything will change as you ask it. I will monitor and occasionally step in."

"Fine." Kol smiled and put his hands together.

"Destiny style, alternate realm jutsu!"

(Naruto POV)

Everything began to look like it was melting. The world was disappearing. What the hell was going on? I closed my eyes in fear and after a few moments I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and it was Kol.

"What did you do? Where am I?"

"You're in Konoha . . . more or less. It's the same city just no ninja. Also there are some logistical things we need to clear up." Great, this might have been more than I bargained for.

"What?"

"You can't mention the real world. Break that rule and you lose our little game. Two, you can't break up with the guy I've made your boyfriend until I say it's ok." Boyfriend?!

"Who the hell is it? Is it Sasuke?" Kol sighed.

"He is all you think about. No it isn't . . . it's . . ." He trailed off in his words.

"Huh? Didn't catch that."

"Gaara." What?!

"What? He is my friend . . . I can't be dating him." Kol smiled.

"My game, my rules. Now, tomorrow is your anniversary and he is picking you up for school. He is going to give you a gift and I got this for you to give to him." He handed me a necklace. It was a fox and on the back of the fox was an engraving '_love you, carry you with me always.'. _

"Really? A fox of all things?" Kol chuckled.

"What can I say? Now . . . oh yes, your mother and father are sleeping so be quiet. They will likely wake you up for school." Mom? Dad?

"Please don't cry . . . I might vomit." I growled.

"OoOo . . . down boy." He laughed and snapped his fingers. He disappeared from the room. _I'll be back to check in . . . follow my rules Naruto._

I looked around the room to find a light switch. When I flipped it on I was shocked by the room. It was simple but had pictures of me and my friends in picture frames all over. I had a desk and on the desk was two frames. One was of me and Gaara. I was sitting in his lap and he had his arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder. We were sitting down by the river.

The other picture was of my parents. I had tears in my eyes at the sight of them. I wasn't much younger than I was now. I could almost remember this day. This world was fake though. I didn't know how it was possible to remember this.

"I made the memories real in your head so you can blend in better." Kol's voice echoed in my head. I heard a creek and it was my door opening. I looked and was shocked at the sight before me. It was my mother.

"Mom!" Kushina walked towards me. "Naruto! Why are you up so late? Were you having phone sex with Gaara again? I swear boy, just let him drill you already." I felt myself beginning to faint. I fell down to the ground and the last thing I heard was my name being yelled by my mom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First chapter, plz review. I know short but this is a pilot chapter.


End file.
